This is not the real you
by FlameSaviour
Summary: When the Allies kidnap one of the Axis, what is their cruel mysterious plan? ' This not the the real you'.. Could the Axis fix this situation until it's too late..forever?. Enemies becomes friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya all~ I'm the awesome FireSaviour! Couple warnings and information before the first chapter of my first story ever~ OKay?**

**WARNINGS!: **

**About the story..There is going to be TONS of mistakes..BECAUSE I am from Finland and my English..SUCKS!..So no flames okay? :3. K+ from swearing and hard violence..**

**((No YAOI XD )) ..I use human names.. umm umm.. I don't own anything..andd uuh.. HOPE U ENJOY!**

**So:**

**Ludwig= Germany, ****Gilbert= Prussia, ****Feliciano= , ****Kiku= Japan, Ivan= Russia, Arthur= England, Alfred=America, Wang= China, Francis= France.. I'll tell you if I add more characters into this story :3**

* * *

**With the Axis powers (Random POV)**

Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku, were sitting at a table. Discussing, what should they do next? Allies had been quiet for a long time. And that made the Axis Powers curious. And that means, something is going to happen.

Ludwig had that kind of feeling. He somehow knew, something big, something new and maybe something really bad is going to happen. He even wanted to invite his big brother Gilbert to help them with this kind of situation. But all what Gilbert had done was nothing.

The room was filled with silence. There was no ideas. There was nothing to do. All of the members of Axis Powers were quiet. So quiet that you could hear someone blink.

But finally the silence broke, when Gilbert stood up and sighed. ''I'm out of ideas''. He look around the Axis members and waited for someone to say something.

Feliciano nodded, ''Me too. I hope we knew something about the Allies. Like what have they been doing.''. The Italian sighed gently and layed his head against the wooden table.

Ludwig sighed ''That's the problem Feli, we don't.. ''. The German gritted his teeth and tapped his chin with a pen.

Kiku just shook his head and tapped the paper with his pencil.. Seriously nothing.

The silence falls again. Gilbert sat back down, crossed his arms and let out an annoyed mutter . '' I just wish that I could see what they're doing..''..

* * *

**With the Allies (Random POV)**

Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Wang and Francis were sitting at a table. Smiling faces. Everyone looked so proud of their little secret plan what they have made. It was like there was no silence at all. Everyone were talking to each other, about the plan, about the things they have been doing lately.

Ivan stood up, smiling. ''We are going to use our plan tomorrow, da?''. He look at everyone. Oh that cold smile of his, makes a shiver go trough your spine.

They all nodded at the same time, it was agreed. Every one of the nations stood up, dark look on their faces. And that tells a lot about their plan. It's not going to be nice.. It's going to be something, seriously cruel.

Ivan turned his look at Francis. ''You know what you are supposed to do?'' Francis nodded. Ivan look at Alfred, ''And you will bring 'the victim' to _the _room?''. Alfred grinned ''You can count on me!''. Ivan smirked ''Good~..See you tomorrow then..'' And so..Ivan left the room..The room what was now filled with laughter..

* * *

**OKay now you can see how I suck!..And yes this chapter was SHORT!..But it was short on purpose.. XD SO PLEASE REVIEW and stuff~ No flames please. See ya in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here again~ I still don't own anything..HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**The chapter. 2. Using the plan; HE IS THE VICTIM?**

* * *

** Gil's house (Random POV)**

Gilbert was alone at his house. It was like 12:15 pm. He was laying on the sofa and watching the TV. Like every boring day like this, there was nothing interesting coming, so he just stopped on the news channel and throw the TV remote next to him. He was actually supposed to go and visit Ludwig today, they are having a special meeting today, but Gilbert totally forgot..

It was like a boring hell. Nothing to do, nothing coming from TV, nothing to drink..just completely nothing..Well for a minute he thought so, until the doorbell rang and Gilbert jumped up. He ran to the door and opened it happily. ''Hallo~''. He was kind of surprised when he saw Francis there.

Francis was a member of Allies, but at the same time a member of the Bad Touch Trio too. But remember what they say, keep friends close, enemies even closer..or something like that.

''Bonjour, monsieur Gilbert~'' Francis flashed a gently smile at Gilbert, who just blinked and led the French man in. This could be and opportunity to find out, what the Allies had done lately.

Thinking about it Gilbert smirked to himself. Oh how proud he was. After when Francis tells him everything, he is going to tell it all to Ludwig and his little brother is going to be so proud of him.

Gilbert was snapped out of his daydreams when Francis came closer to him. His charming smile had turned into a dark grin. ''W-What's with that smile Francis?'' Gilbert sweatdropped backed away from Francis.

The blonde haired French man just shook his head and took out a white cloth. ''Oh mon ami..''. Francis took out a bottle, full of some kind of alcohol type..but not for drinking. He splashed some of the liquid onto the cloth.

Gilbert gulped. ''C-Come on F-Francis! That's dangerous!'' He backed up all the way against the wall. Gilbert forced a smile like this was all a stupid un-awesome joke.

Francis look up at Gilbert and put the bottle down. ''Don't worry mon camarade, it'll be just a little good night kiss''. He walked up to the shivering Albino.

''FRANCIS STAY AWAY!'' Gilbert panicked. The albino tried to ran pass Francis.. But it was too late for him to escape, when the cloth was pressed against his mouth and nose. He smelled the horrible alcohol, what went into his lungs and made the breathing difficult. Gilbert struggled, but his energy was fainting. His vision started to get blurry, and after few minutes, his vision went black..

Francis smirked evilly and pressed the cloth harder against the albinos mouth and nose. Making the Prussian fall onto the floor, unconscious. Francis tilted his head and look down at the unconscious Prussian ''Hm..'' . He picked up the phone and called Alfred. ''Victim down..You may come and pick us up mon ami~''.

* * *

**At Lud's house (Random POV)**

Ludwig, Italy and Kiku were at Lud's house. They were still waiting for Gilbert and Ludwig was already losing his nerve.

''We have been waiting for 2 hours! Where is that dummkopf!? We need to talk about the Allies plan. We got some information, bu tracking their calls that they are going to pick up 'the victim' and we have no idea who that is! '' Ludwig stood up and shook his head in anger. ''I am going to call mein bruder!''. He picked up his phone and called Gilbert..

Feliciano and Japan look at each other.. ''The victim?''

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_''Hallo, this is the AWESOME Gilbert talking. Sorry for not answering mein AWESOME phone, but I have something else to do. But I'll call you back! Remember I AM AWESOME!'' _

_Beeeeeppp..._

Ludwig cursed and hang off. ''I hope he is not anywhere drinking and getting drunk!. It's not wise to be reckless right now when we don't know what those Allies are planning off..He needs to know about 'the victim' thing so he can be careful..''.

Kiku nodded and raised his hand, being allowed to ask a question. ''Should we go to Gilbert-kun's house? If he's there we can discuss about the Allies and picking up 'the victim' thing. Like if he had got sick, he can't come all the way here to our meeting..''.

Ludwig look at Kiku, thinking about this for a while, before nodding ''Ja, I think you're right. We should go to mein bruder's house. Let's have a meeting there so he can be part of it..''..

* * *

**Still At Gil's house (Random POV)**

Francis look down at Gilbert and waiting for Alfred to kicked the ex-nation few times, until Alfred came. The French man walked outside when he heard a car parking in front of the house. Smiling at Alfred he gestured inside, ''La victime is laying in the living room'', said Francis to Alfred when the American stepped out of the car.

Francis lead Alfred inside and to the living room ''Over there''. He pointed at Gilbert. That made Alfred smile. ''Good job Francis~''.

Alfred crouched next to Gilbert and lifted the albino man over his right shoulder. ''Ready to go buddy?~'' The American said sarcastically. He walked out with Gilbert and to his wasn't too long until Alfred throw Gilbert into the trunk, closing it and laughing. ''This is going well. Now let's get back to the base.''. Alfred sat onto the driver's seat, while Francis took the passenger seat next to him. Giving high five to each other the Allies left.

They drive away from the house. They left the front door open, they left the alcohol bottle onto the floor..On purpose or not?..

* * *

**With Lud, Feli and Kiku (Random POV)**

Ludwig was driving to Gilbert's house. It was a long forest road and every time they hit a muddy spot, you could hear Ludwig curse in German when his car was getting messy. He was having a bad day.

Feliciano was sitting on the passenger seat, swinging his legs back and front, back and front.. Smiling at himself and humming something in Italian. Something happy of course. ''Heey~ Is that Alfred and Francis there~'' The cheerful Italian pointed at the passing Alfred and Francis.. And that made Ludwig really worried.

''Verdammt!'' The muscular German cursed and speed to his brothers house. ''Bruder!'' He widened his eyes when Ludwig saw his brothers front door wide open. ''Nein, nein , nein!''. Ludwig jumped out of the car and ran into the house. ''BRUDER! EAST! GILBERT!'' He wondered in the house, yelling into every room he found.

Feliciano got tears to the corners of his cute eyes. He sniffed, ''Where is Mr. Gilbert..''. He and Kiku walked into the house, after the German.

Kiku gritted his teeth and walked around the living room. ''There is something wrong. Do you smell that?''. The Japanese look around and saw a bottle on the floor. ''Alcohol..''. Kiku tsk'ed and called Ludwig. '' Ludwig-kun! I found something!''.

It was like a sound of an angel to Ludwig. He ran downstairs, he ran into the living room and he ran to Kiku. ''Tell me! Did you find mein bruder?!''.

Sadly Kiku just shook his head and that made Ludwig sad. ''But I found a clue. A bottle full of alcohol..and not the one you drink everyday''. The Japanese handed the bottle to Ludwig, who sniffed it and pulled fastly back. ''Ugh..Smells awful''..It took few minutes until the Germans eyes got wide and he backed away, dropping the bottle onto the floor. ''They kidnapped mein bruder!'' Ludwig cursed and sat down onto the arm chair. ''Those fuckers took mein bruder! I should have known!''.

Kiku shook his head ''You couldn't have known that their plan was to kidnap your brother, and I bet Gilbert-kun didn't know that either.''. The Japanese got a point there.

''Even thought you are right Kiku, but still! They might hurt him, torture and other horrible things'' Ludwig ran a hand trough his hair. The thoughts of the worst were like a movie in his head..

Feliciano ran to Ludwig and hugged him gently. ''Shh shh.. We will get your fratello back. You know he can fight against the Allies. He is strong like you! So lets calm down and have some pasta, si?~''. The cute brunette haired pasta loving Feliciano smiled at Ludwig.

Ludwig look down at the Italian.. _How can he be so cheery, at the moment when mein bruder might be in danger.._ ''Sorry Feli, but I have to pass.. I need to think how to get mein bruder back!..'' He look so hopeless.

* * *

**With the Allies, at the base (Random POV)**

Alfred and Francis walked into the room, where Ivan waited for them, a dark evil smile on his face. ''Mission complete~''. The two nations of France and America said at the same time.

''Perfect, so we can continue our plan, da?~''...

* * *

**Oh god I suck XD Again ignore the mistakes and and..no flames please :3 REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay here comes ..*drums*...where the heck did those come from..Awh whatever..**

**The chapther 3. Hypnotism **

* * *

**With the Allies.. in ****_the _****room. (Random POV)**

Our albino 'victim', gritted his teeth. He was having annoying headache. Opening his blood red eyes, he saw four walls, one old wooden door, one lamp, and blood everywhere. The room was really cold, and it made him shiver. _So this must be some kind of torture room.. _Gilbert bit his bottom lip, thinking about what is going to happen. He tried to stood up, but found his wrists and ankles, tied up to a chair. The Prussian struggled, but groaned in pain when he felt like someone pushed a knife into his head.

There was footsteps in the hallway.. Coming to the direction where Gilbert was. _Someone is coming.._ And sothe door opened with squeaky noise. Noise what could make everyone's ears bleed..

Gilbert look up at the door. His albino red eyes grew wide and he shivered even more. Shivered because the coldness that person gave, and the look on his face, is pure evil.

''Hello comrade~'' Ivan smiled and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. ''I see that you are finally wake up. Feeling comfortable, da?~''.

Gilbert shot an uncomfortable glare at Ivan. ''Nein'' His voice was a hoarse. Gilbert felt on every swallow, how the spit went all the way down in his dry throat.

But that just made Ivan smiled wider. ''Thirsty?''. The cold nation walked to Gilbert and held out a vodka bottle. ''You like vodka, da?~ ''.

The Prussian shook his head. ''N-Nein''..

Ivan's smile faded. ''You say, that you don't like vodka..'' He got a little dark aura around himself, you can hear little _kolkolkolkol _in the room.

Gilbert look around, almost panicking. He forced a weak smiled. ''Did I say that? Of course I love vodka, vodka is awesome.._now don't kill me bitte...''_. The albino Prussian didn't like the feeling he got when Ivan smiled again and leaned closer, still helding the bottle in his cold gloved hand.

And the Russian didn't put the bottle gently onto Gilbert's lips so he can drink there.. He shoved the bottle into the tied up Prussian's mouth , lifting it so the vodka went down into his throat easily. And he just pushed the bottle deeper into the albino's throat.

It was burning. Gilbert's throat was burning. He couldn't breath and he felt like Ivan is planning to push the whole bottle into his throat..Kill him by that way. Cruel. _Take it out you sick fuck! It hurts, it hurts so fucking much! _Gilbert screamed in his mind.

Ivan grinned and pulled the bottle out. Some of the vodka fell onto the Prussian's clothes, when the albino throw up the burning liquid onto the cold hard floor, that made the Russian to back up a little, but grin even wider.

Gilbert's cheeks were drunken red and his head swayed to the left and then to the right. ''Fuck. Fuck you Ivann.. The room is spininging..You heard me?'' Gilbert was rather annoyed that drunk, he was rather angry drunk than annoyed. Drunk annoyed, pissed off, angry albino.

''Ivan, don't play games with our victim, you bloody git. He will be useless if he is having a bad hangover after this'' Arthur, the tea loving , horrible scones making nation, England walked into the room, raising a large eyebrow and crossing his arms. ''We have no time to play games..'' Arthur sighed.

Ivan kept his cold grin on. ''Of course. I just gave him something to drink so he won't die before his-''

''ArTI you HaVe Soomething oN yoUr HaIR-'' Gilbert laughed.

The Pussian was cut by an nasty glare from Arthur, The British nation just spit at the albino.. ''Don't let him know the plan, not just yet!'' The British nation rolled his green eyes and left the room. He shut the door with a loud slam.

Gilbert smirked little bit. ''Wow, he left so quickly *hic*, I wonder if he finally decided to get rid of those LARGE eyebrows~'' He laughed. Drunk laugh.

''Don't worry, he- we are going to get rid of something else today, but for you it's a surprise~...A nasty surprise''...

* * *

**At Gil's house (Random POV)****  
**

Ludwig was in a living hell. He had been staring the wall blankly about 2 hours. Everything happened after 2 hours. Ludwig started to stare at the wall 2 hours ago, they find out that Gilbert was kidnapped 2 hours ago, from that Ludwig was cursing about how his brother was late for 2 hours.

Feliciano was making some pasta. He wasn't as happy as he was before, our Italian was worried about Ludwig. ''Ve, I wonder if mister Ludwig is going to be alright. He has been quiet ever since he found his brother missing..'' Feli sighed sadly.

Kiku then, was making some calls to his friends. He was trying to find something important information, but there was none. No one actually answered the phone.

They were all hopeless. No one can do anything, they don't anything about the situation expect that Gilbert is missing and kidnapped by the Allies..and that means.. Something REALLY bad will happen.

.. It was quiet. Silence filled the house. Only things you can hear is the boiling pasta in the kettle and the clock ticking.. _tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock..._

* * *

**With Allies.. in _the _room (Random POV)**

This time everyone one of the Allies were in the room with Gilbert, looking down at the sick albino and smirking.

Gilbert look up at the Allies. First it was just a headache now it's a whole-body ache. Every movement hurt. His 'playtime' with Ivan was too much. Our Prussian member of Axis , got bruises from the metal pipe all over in his body. He could swear that his ribs were broken and his head was bleeding badly. ''Let me go..'' He hissed.

Some of the Allies just snickered like it was a joke, looking at each other. They shook their heads and the biggest and the coldest walked in front of the Prussian. ''Be a good boy and don't move much da?~ This is not going to hurt..much..maybe.'' The Russian smiled and pulled out a syringe filled with some kind of purple liquid.

That made the albino struggle as hard as he can, for the fobia of needles. ''Nein nein nein! Don't bring that thing any closer!''

All the nations, expect Prussia laughed at this. ''How cute'' The British one said . '' I hope that after this he won't be such a pussy, aru'' The Chinese one sighed. ''Don't worry this is going to be super amazing!'' The American one laughed.

Ivan nodded and pushed the needle into the albino's neck.

''Ngh!'' Gilbert yelped and bit his lower lip. Feeling the needle go under his skin and feeling how the liquid was set free into his blood system. Getting familiar with his body Gilbert suddenly felt like it was hot in the room, too hot. ''W-What's happening?'' he was panicking. It wasn't comfortable feeling. It was totally horrible! The Prussian started to shiver even thought it was hot in the room. His eyes turned cloudy and they lost the normal red color. Not they turned emotionless and tired looking. Gilbert's eyes closed and the world went all black. He went all limb.

The nations smirked evilly at him...Leaving the room, one by one..and waiting tomorrow to come, with pleasure..

* * *

**Oh god finally! ..Aaand again sorry for the mistakes no flames please and REVIEW 3 I am writing as fast as I can**


End file.
